Generally, water power generation, wind power generation, etc. are representative examples of methods of generating electricity using the forces of nature.
Hitherto, different kinds of power generators using the forces of nature have been proposed.
The construction of a patent of the type that is an application for a typical conventional power generator using the forces of nature is as follows. A first conveyor belt is rotatably supported by drive rollers which are disposed on both sides. A plurality of resistant plates are attached to the conveyor belt. Support protrusions of a second conveyor belt support the resistant plates. A gear box is connected to one of the drive rollers. A power generating unit is connected to the gear box.
Such a conventional technique uses the support protrusions to prevent the force of flowing water applied to the resistant plates from displacing the resistant plates from their correct positions or from rotating the resistant plates over 90°.
However, the support protrusions are disposed on the rear surfaces of the respective resistant plates and support the resistant plates in only one direction. Thus, if the direction of the flow of water reverses, the conventional power generator cannot be used unless its structure is changed.
Therefore, if the direction of the flow of water is changed, the conventional water power generator forces a user to re-install it to change its orientation, thus inconveniencing the user, and incurring expenses.